The Biostatistics Core will provide consultation and services to Center investigators in the areas of biostatistics, statistical genetics, quantitative modeling of biological and social-behavioral systems, scientific computing (including facilitating access to and use of InterNet resources), and data analysis. The core will function as a resource center for statistical and scientific computing on personal computers, high-end workstations, and InterNet resources. A special emphasis will be given to providing expertise in statistical genetics and facilitating collaborations between molecular geneticists, statistical genetics, and statisticians. A genetic epidemiology World Wide Web site with a focus on arthritis and related disorders will be maintained, and a series of informal seminars reviewing important articles in the genetic epidemiology of arthritis (held in conjunction with Core D --Molecular Biology) will be given.